Rebel Robot Ranch
Not to be confused with Robot Rebel Ranch. Rebel Robot Ranch is the second bonus level and eighth overall level of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. In it, the Eds find themselves trapped on the robot planet and have to find a spaceship to escape. Ed decides to lead his friends to safety, but ends up getting captured by the Rebel Robots. It is now up to Edd and Eddy to rescue their friend with the aid of their weapons (for Edd, Ed's laser gun and a red lightsaber; for Eddy, shock bombs and an energy flail). Plot *''Eds are trapped on the alien planet again. They are decked out in space gear.'' Ed: "Mighty space outlaws! The time has come to seek freedom!" Edd: "Yes! I can see way in the distance! Look!" points at a rocket. Eddy: "What are we waiting for? Get me out of here!" Ed: "Do not waylay yourself, Eddy. For I will guardeth the lead." starts to walk away. Suddenly, laser beams flash down from the sky and hit Ed. Ed: "AAH!" Edd: "Ed!" beam vaporizes their friend. Eddy: "Gah! They've taken Lumpy!" ---- Edd and Eddy are alone on the dark, deserted planet. Edd leads his friend forward, and they alternately run and fight robots and robotic dogs. Eventually, the path they're on is interrupted by a structure, and Edd goes up some stairs. After disabling a robot guard with his lightsaber, he goes to the transmitter by it and breaks it. Edd then leaps down and grabs Eddy to lead him into a room guarded by four guards: two corner-mounted snipers, and two mobile chasing robots. After getting rid of these enemies, Edd heads over to one side of the room and disables a lock, getting rid of an electrified fence. He then heads to the unlocked portion of the room, disables the second lock, and exits through the now unlocked gate. In the next room, he fights off several more robots before unlocking some electric gates and breaking a transmitter. The process of fighting robots and unlocking gates is repeated over the next few stages, until they come to a large room. After leaping onto boxes, they find another transmitter, break it, and leap down, heading for another the staircase. *'Edd': "Patience, Ed, we'll free you!" Edd defeats a robot at the top of the stairs and punches a combination into a lock. *'Edd': "Hmm, this should work!" ---- *''is being suspended in the middle of the room in some kind of electric net. Suddenly, the net stops functioning and drops him on his head.'' Edd: up with Eddy "Are you okay, Ed?" Ed: "Aw, you stopped it. I want to go again!" Eddy: "Enough of that, guys! We've gotta find that space rocket and get out of here!" ---- The Eds quickly exit the room and run out of the compound. In a more open area, they're confronted with a lone robot. After defeating him, they use the Trampol-Edd to launch Edd onto a ledge. He quickly climbs to the top of the cliff and dispatches with two robots before undoing a lock. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" The Eds move on until they come to another, semi-open area, this one infested with robots. They climb up onto a ledge with a lock, where Edd takes out a laser gun and uses it to vaporize two robots on a ledge opposite them. He then opens the lock. *'Edd': "Hmm, this should work!" The Eds continue on their robot-infected path until they come to an open clearing. ---- *''an open clearing, a red robot rises. It is wearing a cowboy hat. Suddenly, it focuses its guns on something and gets ready. Edd and Eddy fall to their knees in front of it.'' Eddy: "I'm too young! And handsome to die!" Ed: "I will sacrifice myself while you two make your escape! Just think of me whenever you eat pudding skin." Edd: the battlefield "I don't think that will be necessary, Ed. These laser turrets are much more effective." the rebel robot has surrounded himself with robot sentries. ---- Edd once again takes charge, breaking a transmitter and then running over to a lock. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" Edd does this procedure again with the next transmitter and lock. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" And the next. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" And one last transmitter and lock. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" And a lock he forgot about. *'Edd': "Hmm...this should work!" Soon, the robot has vaporized all his robot sentries, which went haywire and started shooting him. Now all the Eds have to do is stay out of the way of his lasers while firing off a few of their own. With a bit of effort, the final rebel robot is brought down. ---- *''Eds are gazing at a mountain of garbage in the junkyard.'' Sarah: "Ed!" turns around. "What are you doing?" Ed: "Uh, nothing, my lovable baby sister." Sarah: "It's time for dinner! Mom said, GET MOVING!" grumpily follows his little sister home. Eddy: "Killjoy." Trivia *The spaceship that Edd points to appears to be the Prototype Rocket. This is odd, as Edd never built the actual kind and only had one prototype, which disintegrated in midair when he launched it for testing. *The robot from the "Dawn of the Eds" titlecard reappears on this level's titlecard in reverse. *Jimmy makes a cameo at the end when he is seen with Sarah. There are also clones of him in chambers throughout the level. *During the valley level, several locked doors are seen. While these doors don't need to be opened, if you open them you will find a jawbreaker. *This level is entered by using the Robot Rebel Ranch posters pinned up around the Cul-de-Sac. *This level is unlocked by finding all the parts of the Space Ranger costume. These are found in the sandboxes in "Ed on Arrival," "Nightmare on Ed Street," and "Ed Marks the Spot." *This level can be completed while only playing as Edd. Gallery WellRightAboutThatTimePeople.jpg|The Space Outlaws. AFurTrapperWhoWasStrictlyFromCommercial.jpg|The mode of escape. HadTheUnmitigatedAudacityToLeapUpFromBehindMyIgloo.jpg|Vaporized Ed. AndStartWhippingOnMyFavoriteBabySealWithALeadFilledSnowshoe.jpg|Attack of a robot dog! HeWentRightUpsideTheHeadOfMyFavoriteBabySeal.jpg|Edd faces down a robot. HeWentWhapWithALeadFilledSnowshoe.jpg|Using a laser gun. AndHeHitHimOnTheNoseAndHitHimOnTheFin.jpg|Edd unlocks a door. AndThatGotMeJustAboutAsEvilAsAnEskimoBoyCanBe.jpg|Shoot to kill. SoIBentDownAndIReachedDown.jpg|A transmitter being wrecked by Edd. AndIScoopedDownAndIGatheredUpAGenerousHandfulOfTheDeadlyYellowSnow.jpg|Floating Ed. TheDeadlyYellowSnowFromRightThereWhereTheHuskiesGo.jpg|Worried friends. WhereuponIProceededToTakeThatMittenfulOfTheDeadlyYellowSnowCrystals.jpg|Edd fights off two robot guards. AndRubItAllIntoHisBeadyLittleEyesWithAVigorousCircularMotion.jpg|Taking fire. HithertoUnknownToThePeopleOfThisAreaButDestined.jpg|Howdy, pardner... ToTakeThePlaceOfTheMudsharkInYourMythology.jpg|...y'all gon' die! HereItGoesTheCircularMotionNowRubIt.jpg|The rebel robot fights his own guards. AndThenInAFitOfAngerIPouncedAndIPouncedAgain.jpg|The rebel is now targeting you. Fight back! IJumpedUpAndDownOnTheChestOfHimIInjuredTheFurTrapper.jpg|"Ed! What are you doing?" WellHeWasVeryUpsetAsYouCanUnderstand.jpg|"Uh, nothing, my lovable baby sister." AndRightlySoBecauseTheDeadlyYellowSnowCrystals.jpg|Angry Ed. HadDeprivedHimOfHisSight.jpg|"Killjoy." Walkthrough Video Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mis-Edventures Levels Category:Bonus The Mis-Edventures Levels